Happiness Broke My Heart
by FifiDoll
Summary: Finn and Puck both discover that they want Kurt, and Kurt develops feelings for the both of them as well. Can they make it work? Fuckurt - Finn, Puck, and Kurt


**Happiness Broke My Heart**

It was fall, Kurt was back from Dalton, and most of the glee club was (surprisingly) single. Their relationships had gone up and down over the course of the previous year and many were just plain sick of dating. Puck was tired of working hard to convince a girl to date him, and he'd fooled around with pretty much everyone. Finn was over the girl drama between Rachel and Quinn and he wasn't really attracted to anyone else.

Kurt sauntered through the halls, his clothing much more tame (he could appreciate a mellow outfit after the repression that was the Dalton uniform) and as such, he was singled out a lot less. Karofsky seemed so surprised by this change, as well as Kurt's return, that he didn't even bother tossing a slushie at him.

It was guys versus girls week for the third year in a row (Mr. Schuester _really_ needed some new ideas) and the guys had stayed after in the choir room to rehearse. They filed out one by one after practicing, Kurt leaving just before Puck and Finn. As he did his little strut out of the classroom, his plain blue jeans clinging to his body in all the right places, Puck held out his hand and stopped Finn. "What the hell happened to your brother?" Puck asked.

"What do you mean?" Finn replied cluelessly.

"Dude, he's fucking _hot_."

Finn looked at Puck like he was crazy, his cheeks flushed pink. "I know you noticed it too, so don't give me that innocent shit," Puck shot. "You can't stop staring at him."

"I'm not staring at him," Finn defended lamely.

Sighing, Puck said, "I'm not an idiot. You stare at him the way you used to stare at Rachel and Quinn. I don't blame you though. Kurt's _hot_."

Furrowing his brow, the taller boy asked, "The fuck, man? You're gay now?"

"I appreciate a fine ass when I see it," Puck shrugged noncommittally. "You do too, and you know it."

"That's just wrong," Finn shook thoughts of Kurt from his brain.

"You're not even blood related. It's not weird at all."

Puck waited for a reaction from Finn, but it never came. "Look, I know you're all insecure about this shit, but I swear, I know you want him and that's cool. We can share him."

Finn's eyes bulged and he looked at Puck, "Share him?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you guys are both blushing virgins when it comes to this stuff," when Finn looked like he was about to protest, Puck added, "Santana doesn't count because I'm pretty sure she did all the work. Just – c'mon. We can share him. We're both two good looking dudes and you guys would be lost without me."

Finn didn't say a word; he just nodded. He dwelled on those words as Puck walked out of the choir room, satisfied with Finn's answer. Slowly, Finn made his way out to the parking lot where Kurt was waiting impatiently in his Navigator. When Finn got in, Kurt said, "Finally. It looks like it's going to rain, and you know I hate driving when it's raining."

"I can drive for you, it's no big deal," Finn offered.

"The last time you drove, you hit a mailman," Kurt said flatly.

"How do you even…?"

Finn definitely hadn't told Kurt about that, so how had he found out? Oh, right, they were _brothers_. They knew a lot about each other because they were related now, at least legally. Which also meant it wasn't okay that Finn wanted nothing more than to make Kurt pull over before ravishing the slender boy in the backseat. These thoughts confused Finn, and Puck's resounding words weren't making things any better.

Finn tried to keep his distance from Kurt at home, but things were starting to get suspicious. He had to lie and tell his mom and Burt that he wasn't feeling well before going downstairs and hiding in the bathroom, a few rough strokes of his hand and a mental image of Kurt in those jeans helping him reach his peak. This wasn't good. Finn Hudson _totally_ had the hots for his step-brother.

At school the next day, Puck kept sending Finn weird looks as they learned the choreography for their number. Puck was confused more often than usual and Finn noticed. He got a little jealous, but didn't say a thing. Puck's reputation mattered too much to him; he wouldn't _actually_ follow through and try to get with Kurt. That's where Finn had the advantage; he was around Kurt at school _and_ at home.

Once rehearsal was done, Finn stuck around to practice the opening duet with Kurt. The guys had realized they could have a competitive edge over the girls if Kurt utilized his upper range and did a duet with a guy. Just the thought of it made Finn's heart race. "Ready?" Kurt asked.

Finn snapped out of his daze, turned to Kurt, and stammered, "Oh, yeah. Yep."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt just accepted this answer and pressed play on the CD player. They began the duet, Finn singing first. Kurt watched his step-brother, a little surprised at the conviction behind the words. Finn _never_ sang from the heart when he was around Kurt. When it was Kurt's turn to join in, Finn stepped a little bit closer to him. By the end of the first chorus, Finn was standing just inches away from Kurt, his right hand lingering gently on Kurt's upper arm.

For the second verse, Kurt was supposed to sing alone, but he just stared up into Finn's eyes, surprised. They left the music playing as Kurt whispered, "I thought you didn't like me like that…"

Apologetically, Finn replied, "I was wrong."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he felt Finn's breath on his face. This was so wrong. His mind was screaming at him to step away and stop all this, but if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right? Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest and his eyes were fluttering shut. Finn was so close.

When Kurt felt Finn's lips connect with his own, it was like the world was stopping for a moment. The kiss was better than he ever could have imagined, and he was bursting at the seams with emotion. His hands clung to Finn's arms for mere seconds before Finn pulled out of the kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, expressionless, as though he was trying to figure out Kurt's reaction. It was rather obvious; Kurt looked surprised and overwhelmed and a thousand other things, but the smile on his face was all Finn needed to see.

He smiled back in response and Kurt seemed to be put at ease. They stood there for a moment before Kurt stepped away and broke the silence. "The girls are signed up to have the auditorium after us. We should go," he said stopping the CD and taking the player off of the piano. "We can rehearse at home or something."

Finn nodded and followed Kurt off the stage.

If Kurt thought things were strange when Finn kissed him on stage in the auditorium, he had no words to describe how strange it was to be pulled into a janitor's closet by Noah Puckerman. Puck was surprised, too, by the fact that Kurt wasn't freaking out that Puck wrinkled his shirt by haphazardly grabbing the back of it and tugging. All Kurt did was shrug the shirt back into place before asking in a hissed whisper, "What the hell is going on!"

"Shh," Puck said his face slightly worried that someone might hear them.

Kurt watched with angry frustration as Puck sighed and said, "Just, calm down, okay? This won't work if you're all pissed off."

Sighing, Kurt tried to relax. It was hard to trust Puck, but to be honest, the guy looked a little terrified. Kurt waited impatiently, staring at Puck's shirt (he was trying to read it, and it was a good reason not to make eye contact), waiting for him to say something. He didn't, though. Instead Kurt felt a rough, calloused finger pressing against his chin, tipping his head up. Confused, Kurt looked up, but before he could get a word in, strong lips were pressed against his own.

This kiss was so much different than the one with Finn; Kurt was surprised that kisses could be so different – it's not like he had much experience in the matter. Brittany didn't count and Karofksy was just…well…Karofsky. Finn had been gentle and hesitant, but Puck was confident. He readjusted their lips so Kurt's fell in a more comfortable place against his own. Without really thinking, Kurt found his hands wrapping into Puck's shirt, tugging him closer.

Puck pulled away first. He looked nervous. Kurt raised an eyebrow, questioning Puck without words. The taller boy just shrugged before stepping out of the closet. He looked both ways before beckoning Kurt out. Without a single exchange of words, they went their separate ways, Puck to the nurse (to skip math, _again_), and Kurt to French.

As much as Kurt wanted to rush to Mercedes and tell her everything, he couldn't. That girl was a saint, but she couldn't keep a secret to save her life. And he definitely couldn't tell Rachel, who had a history with both boys. His only other option was Blaine, but that would just be more awkward than helpful.

The shock of being kissed by two of the most attractive boys in the school all within twenty-four hours was a little shocking to Kurt. Not just because they were popular and attractive, but because he thought they were _straight_. Something had changed and he was beginning to get suspicious. It was hard not to, given these guys used to throw slushies in his face and toss him in the dumpster. He resolved to ask them about it if these strange encounters ever happened again.

And happen they did.

Boys versus girls week turned out to be a blessing in disguise for Finn (thank you grilled cheesus!) because it always gave them an excuse to rehearse alone. He only ever kissed Kurt in the auditorium; there was something about the lighting and the space and the mood of the place that just made it seem perfect. Every time Kurt would gather the courage to ask about it, lips would find his own.

Things with Finn were very slow at first; usually just a light kiss on the lips before they would continue rehearsing or call it quits for the night. By day three, though, Kurt found himself pressed up against the piano, Finn's kisses more eager. By Friday, Kurt was used to straddling Finn as they lay on the stage, taking charge of the kisses a little more as Finn's hands explored his body. Kurt also noticed that Finn had a strange love for his ass; if this kept up, Kurt would _have_ to make sure to use that to his advantage.

Kissing Finn wasn't the only thing that increased over the week. More and more often Kurt found himself being tugged into janitor's closets for impromptu makeout sessions with Puck. So much so that they actually began to wordlessly set a _schedule_. They would just meet by the closet, no tugging on clothing necessary. Puck's kisses became more feverish, and he would pull Kurt flush against him, his hands holding Kurt in place by his ass.

The weekend passed and Kurt found himself craving their touch. Yes, both of them. Finn was so gentle and loving and _genuine_, while Puck had that fire and _passion_ within him that sent a jolt of excitement through Kurt's body. Both boys were making Kurt feel absolutely wonderful, so much so that he felt comfortable enough to begin dating them. But who?

Lying on his bed thinking, Kurt bit his lip. If he wanted to be in a relationship, he would have to pick one. Immediately, the natural choice of Puck came to mind. Finn _was_ his step-brother, after all. But Finn paid that special attention to detail that Puck never did. Finn would figure out what _Kurt_ liked and used that. Puck just used his old tricks (which worked just as well, Kurt had to admit). The decision was too difficult; he couldn't hurt either of them But, as much as he wanted to keep this friends-with-benefits thing going, he just couldn't. It made him feel cheap. He resolved to confront them on Monday and cut it off.

Monday rolled around and both guys were a little suspicious at Kurt's sudden cold shoulder throughout the day. Kurt watched as they played like crap out on the football field that day; he had more of an effect on them than he thought. They stayed out on the field practicing longer than the rest of the guys.

When they finally did make their way to the locker room, Finn was majorly stressing out. "Dude, it's okay, he probably just figured it out," Puck shrugged.

"Yeah, but if he chooses you _know_ he's going to choose you!" Finn protested.

Puck sighed, exasperated. "I've told you a hundred times, we can share him."

"He won't go for that," Finn said, defeated.

They were silent as they undressed, wrapping towels around themselves before making their way to the showers. As Finn was lathering up his hair, Puck offered, "We could show him."

Confused, Finn turned and asked, "What?"

"We could show him," Puck repeated nonchalantly. "You know, put on a little show for him so he can see we want each other _and_ him."

"He'll just think we like each other, won't he?"

Puck didn't have anything to say to that. Finn returned to cleaning himself up and Puck just stood under the stream of water, thinking. Kurt wandered into the locker room, looking around. It seemed as though Puck and Finn were the only ones in there so he saw no harm in walking further into the room. Peeking around the locker bay, Kurt saw Puck make his way into Finn's shower space and stand right in front of him. Kurt's eyes bulged as he watched.

"Dude…" Finn trailed off.

"You know, if Kurt were here with us…" Puck's voice was low and husky. "He could be right here between us…" Puck's hand trailed down Finn's side.

Finn's eyes fluttered shut at the thought. Puck's face lingered dangerously close to Finn's, missing his lips by millimeters before moving further back. He whispered in Finn's ear, "You could take him from behind….right here."

Kurt couldn't see anything below their waists, but he was _sure_ Finn was hard now. He had to be if Kurt was, and Kurt wasn't even in there with them. Puck looked down and reached for Finn's erection, rubbing his own against it, making both boys gasp. They still stood under the warm water from the shower, the steam and trailing droplets making their muscular bodies even more irresistible. "I wish Kurt were here…" Finn whispered softly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he gulped; it was now or never. He could have both of them, at once, and they _wanted it_.

He stepped forward and said, his voice shaking, "I'm right here."

Both turned to him, surprised but still full of lust. "Get your clothes off, princess," Puck said simply.

Kurt didn't need telling twice. He pulled off his jeans and sweater, kicking his boots off hastily. His clothes lay unfolded, forgotten, on a locker room bench and he walked over to the shower where Finn and Puck stood. One swift move from Puck and Kurt found himself sandwiched between the two of them, his back to Finn's chest and Puck pressed up against his front. Finn's erection pressed against his back and Kurt was surprised at how okay all of them were with this.

Finn pressed kisses to Kurt's neck and the boy turned his head, connecting their lips. Kurt tried to turn around, but he felt a mouth take him in and he gasped. He didn't move as Puck paid such fervent attention to his hard-on. Kurt whimpered at the feelings; nobody had ever given him a blow job before.

Water spilled on top of the three boys and soon Kurt was as drenched as Finn and Puck. Puck stood and said, "Bend over."

Kurt parted his legs a little and bent over, already well aware of what Puck was going to do. They didn't have any lube; this was going to hurt. Water could only do so much…he had read that online. Puck ran his fingers along Kurt's ass, gently prodding at his hold as water cascaded down the tight skin there. Finn watched lustfully as Puck pressed one finger in slowly. Kurt's eyes closed tightly and he moaned, the feeling a perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

Puck moved his finger in and out slowly, picking up speed until Kurt was whimpering for more. Instead of pressing in a second finger, Puck looked at Finn. Surprised, Finn reached out for Kurt's ass. Puck whispered little instructions here and there, and before long Kurt was fucking himself on their fingers, one of Puck's and one of Finn's. "Come on, Kurt, now it's your turn," Puck said, his eyes hungry with lust.

Kurt looked surprised but did as he was told. He reached between his legs and gingerly pressed his own finger to his ass. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pressed inside, Puck and Finn barely moving their fingers as Kurt got used to the feeling of being stretched so wide. They both watched in awe as Kurt moved his finger in and out, so mesmerized they forgot to move their own. "'m ready…" Kurt trailed off.

Puck cocked an eyebrow at Finn as if to ask, "Are you?" Finn nodded and Kurt allowed Puck to move him into place, right there in front of Finn. Puck connected his lips to Kurt's as Finn pushed in slowly. The kiss was heated and messy, and sometimes Kurt would forget to kiss back because he was concentrating so much on Finn and what he was doing. He let out a whimper as Finn sighed. Puck broke the kiss and looked back; Finn was balls deep in Kurt and it was the _hottest thing he'd ever seen_.

Kurt whimpered as Finn pulled out a little before thrusting back in. "You okay?" Finn gasped.

"Yeah," Kurt moaned.

Strong hands held Kurt's hips in place as Finn thrust, Puck just stood there, trying to figure out exactly what he should be doing. Frantic hands reached out for his waist and he let Kurt take charge. A warm, eager mouth wrapped around his dick and Puck was more than a little surprised.

Finn thrust slowly and Kurt licked eagerly. Puck tried not to pull Kurt's hair too hard, but the things that boy was doing with his tongue were just _amazing_. "Fuck…Kurt…I'm gonna…" Puck groaned.

Kurt pulled away and tugged Puck down for a kiss, stroking him to his orgasm. Finn let out a strange strangled noise before pulling out and coming all over Kurt's ass. Finn looked ready to take a nap now that he was coming down from his orgasm but Puck wouldn't let him leave Kurt hanging like that.

He pushed Kurt up against the side wall of the shower and knelt down again. Puck tugged at Finn's arm to tell him to do the same. Finn took the tip of Kurt's dick into his mouth, sucking gently. Puck ran his tongue up and down Kurt's length. Every once in a while is mouth would collide with Finn's and there would be an added spark of excitement in his body.

Kurt was whimpering loudly now, his fingers clutching their shoulders tightly. "Come on, Kurt," Puck whispered.

He ran a tan hand along Kurt's perfect, pale ass prodding at his hole gently with one finger. Finn sucked at him enthusiastically and Kurt gasped, "I'm gonna…"

Finn pulled away just in time as a stream of white hot liquid landed on his shoulder. Kurt was leaning against the shower wall, exhausted. The other two stood and washed off, guiding Kurt under the shower spray once he had caught his breath.

They took their time cleaning each other off. As they were doing so, Finn admitted, "Well, that was the first time I've done _that_."

"Done what?" Kurt asked.

"Had sex in the shower," Finn clarified.

Puck laughed. "That's the first time I had a threesome," Puck added to the mix.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I have you both beat. That was the first time I had sex, ever."

Puck and Finn both laughed at that. Finn shut off the water as Puck asked, "And it was a fucking good time, wasn't it?"

"So eloquently put," Kurt teased, leaving the showers first.

Finn and Puck followed. They dressed in silence and Kurt thought about what had just happened. He'd just had sex with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, and they both wanted him. Together. The three of them. It was hard to grasp. He felt like his heart was going to burst he was so happy. They left together, the three of them piling into Kurt's Navigator, conversing comfortably.

It looked like the start of a wonderful relationship.


End file.
